


Someday, I Swear

by drugfarmentrepreneur



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drugfarmentrepreneur/pseuds/drugfarmentrepreneur
Summary: Ryan and Jon left Panic! at the Disco seven years ago. They hadn't heard from Brendon or Spencer in seven years until Ryan gets a text with shocking news. 35 hours later Ryan and Jon are in a hospital room with the two men they never thought they'd speak to again and Ryan isn't going to make the same mistake twice.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing I'll Be Waiting at the Start of Your Life. For now, please enjoy this story I've been working on trying to get it to a good place before uploading. I hope you all like it and I hope you don't cry/hate me too much.
> 
> I do not own the people depicted in this story, nor did any of these events happen to my knowledge. This is intended to be written for fun and it is not intended to offend or upset anyone.

“Ryan, one day, everything you’ve done will come back to bite you in the ass.” Ryan wasn’t sure what scared him more, Brendon's even tone as he spit the harsh words, or just how right Ryan knew he was. 

“Bren…you know I never meant to hurt anyone…” Ryan’s voice broke on the last word. It wasn't just anyone. It was all his friends. 

“Yeah, well too late! You hurt everyone, Ryan, and I can't forgive you!” Brendon was finally yelling. Something had shattered inside Brendon and his calm facade melted away. Ryan didn't blame him. They all had every right to hate him.

“Okay. Then I'll go. I will leave and never bother any of you again.” Ryan’s eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall. From across the room Jon, who had been unnervingly quiet, stood up. Spencer grabbed his arm, trying to keep him from doing something stupid again. 

“Ryan, you don't have to do that. We can work through this. We all can.” Jon was trying to save the day as usual. It was only pissing Brendon off. 

“Get out. Both of you. Go! And don't come back! Ryan, you made a big mistake and you can't fix it this time. Jon, I honestly thought you'd be with me on this one. But I guess you're taking his side. So leave.” Brendon’s unforgiving tone set Ryan over the edge. He ran out of the room, out of the hotel, and walked away from it all, tears spilling over his eyes. Jon followed behind him, if for nothing else, to make sure he didn’t end up getting hit by a car. 

That day Ryan left behind his best friends, his love, and his whole life. When asked what happened, all any of them could say was, ‘Creative differences.’ 

When he got home, Ryan threw everything alluding to the last tour date into a huge bonfire. Jon stood at Ryan’s side while he cried and tossed his only souvenir from that place full of heartbreak into the fire; a postcard with a picture of a beautiful beach, the words Cape Town splayed across the front. 

The only reminder Ryan kept from that time in his life was a ring he wore on his pinky. The second half of a set of promise rings Brendon had bought for the two of them. Ryan couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. Jon told him it was okay to keep small reminders, so Ryan held on to one last sliver of hope. Of love. While he had left his soul in Cape Town, he had to keep living. 

Ryan tried to write more music to forget, but all could write about was the life he left behind. People loved it, but Ryan gave it up after one album and tour. It was too much. By the end, he had almost forgotten about Brendon and Cape Town. Almost. At least he was well over crying about it. 

All that was years ago. He was over it. He had forgiven and forgotten. Or, that's what he told himself. And everyone else. But deep down, Ryan knew he could never forgive himself. This was a new man. A new Ryan.


	2. Hurricane

Ryan sat on the living room couch reading a book he’d read a thousand times before, at least. Ryan never thought he’d be a type to read romance novels, but here he was reading Someday, I Swear for the third time this week alone. 

The knock on his apartment’s door startled him. He jumped at the sound, losing his page in the book. Usually, he’d be a little more than irked that he’d lost his place, but he’d probably just restart the book anyway. 

Ryan opened the door to his best friend Jon. The bags Jon was carrying were overflowing with food and other groceries. 

“Jon, you do know I can do my own shopping, right?” 

“Yes I understand that, but the question is will you do your own shopping. I’m perfectly aware of your capabilities.”

Ryan glared as Jon set the bags on the counter. “What all did you get anyway?” He watched as Jon pulled food and toilet paper and toothpaste from the bag. He tossed the toilet paper at Ryan. Jon laughed as Ryan fumbled the package. 

“I got you the basic things like cereal and milk, but I was looking around for something new and I saw that ground beef was on sale so I grabbed like four pounds and thought I’d stay and make you dinner with this new recipe I found.” Jon pulled out two pounds of beef, a lot of vegetables, and packages of herbs Ryan could never remember the names of. Smiling to himself, Ryan wandered into his bedroom to change into sweatpants and grab a blanket. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie while we eat dinner? There’s all my favorites, plus all the ones you’ve left here.” Ryan laid his blanket on the couch and sat on the floor by the DVD stand rummaging through all his movies. 

“Sure, you can pick the movie since I sort of became the dictator of Dinnerland.” 

“Jon, that’s not a word.”

“You’re absolutely right Ryan, it’s a place. Dinnerland lies in the vast country of Foodtopia where all the little Foodies live and in Dinnerland, the people eat only dinner foods and gather together for special occasions to-”

“Knock it off, you dork, you’re going to drop my IQ.”

“Can’t drop it if it wasn’t high in the first place.”

“Jonathan, I swear.” Ryan didn’t finish the threat. He was laughing too hard to think of anything worthwhile to use as an insult. 

***

Jon sat down next to Ryan on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. 

“How can you possibly eat any more food?” Ryan stared at the huge bowl with shock. 

“I have to eat popcorn with a movie Ryan, it just doesn’t feel right if I don’t.” Ryan rolled his eyes and hopped up to put the movie in. It was one of Ryan’s favorite movies, one the two had watched more times than either could count. Jon didn’t much care for art house movies, but this one was okay. Besides, it was Ryan’s favorite and who was Jon to complain about his best friend’s taste in films? 

They got about halfway into the movie when there was a small ding from Ryan’s phone. The unusual sound of the text notification took Ryan by surprise. The only people who texted him were his two best friends, one of which was at Ryan’s house and the other was most likely asleep. He picked the phone up and read the name on the screen. 

“J-Jon…”

“You okay, Ry?”

Jon turned and took the phone from Ryan’s outstretched hand, reading the screen. 

‘Brendon Urie’

Ryan felt the tears after they’d started to fall. It had been seven years. Seven years without so much as a mention of his name, and now? The bastard thought it was okay to text now?   
“I’m not answering it. Forget answering, I don’t want to read it. He tells me seven years ago that I messed everything up, I can’t fix it, to get out, and to never come back and he texts me wanting something? The answer is no. I’m not doing it. He can shove his favor or apology or whatever up his god damned-”

“It’s Spencer.” 

Ryan stopped and turned to Jon. Jon was staring at Ryan’s phone, expressionless, steadily getting paler. 

“What do you mean?” Ryan was almost afraid to ask. 

“Brendon texted to say Spencer is in the hospital. He sent the address, they’re in LA.”

Seven years of cold silence and the only thing they’d heard from Brendon was his parting words in that hotel room in that god awful place Ryan can’t bear to think about. Until now. Which means, what? Brendon thinks about updating Ryan and Jon on his life? They see the news and Bren’s Instagram. They know he’s married; Sarah seems like a lovely woman, not that Ryan cares. They know that he has two dogs that he loves more than anything. They know he has a successful career without them. But does he know that they spent those seven years forgetting? They spent those seven years growing and writing new lives for themselves because they didn’t want to be the people they were when they left. Does he know that they turn off the radio when his songs come on because Ryan cries when he hears him sing? Brendon thinks about updating them on his life, but doesn’t actually tell them. He doesn’t ask how they are doing. Ryan is sure that the only reason he and Jon know is because Spencer told him to send the message. Ryan is dead set on believing that Brendon stopped caring. Brendon didn’t want to send that message. Brendon didn’t want to let them know.

“You know we have to go.” Jon was still staring at the phone, maybe wishing too hard for another message to come in telling them what had happened. But he also knew somewhere deep down that Brendon had left that part out so they would come. 

“When?” Ryan was gripping Someday, I Swear using it as an anchor to reality. He was afraid he’d float away if he didn’t hold on tight enough. 

“Now.” Jon didn’t want to go at all. He didn’t want to see the carnage of his once best friend. But he had to go, because all he was imagining was the worst. Fuck Brendon and his manipulative ways. 

Ryan was still trying to process Spencer being in the hospital and Brendon assuming it was okay to text them now. He walked into the small kitchen and slowly uncurled his fingers from the book, setting it on the counter when he finally let go. Holding the countertop for balance he grabbed a glass and contemplated getting alcohol before the memories from his childhood swept through and he settled on water. 

“I want to go. I want to see Spin, er- Spencer.” Ryan shook his head, silently reprimanding himself for using a nickname when they hadn’t spoken in seven years. Jon pretended he hadn’t heard.

“Okay, if we leave now, I can drive to California in a little over a day. Maybe 35 hours if we stopped.” Ryan nearly spat out the sip of water he’d taken.

“Jonathan Walker you are not driving 35 hours from Chicago to Los Angeles. If we drive we will take turns, but I don’t see why we can’t fly.”

“I don’t fly well. You know I never did well on the planes.” 

“Fine, fine. Text Brendon back and tell him it’s you. Tell him we’re coming and will be there in roughly two and a half days. I’m going to pack, then we’ll stop by your house and you can pack and then we’ll go.” Ryan had made that plan, and then he started making plans B through Z just in case. That was his routine when they were on tour. He’d tell everyone plan A, but work on making the backup plans while still executing the first one. 

Ryan had two bags packed in 20 minutes and they made it to Jon’s house in less than that. 

“Did Bren ever text back?” He didn’t really care, he just didn’t want the silence in the house while Jon packed. 

“Yeah, he asked why you didn’t text him back yourself. I didn’t respond. Figured you’d want to handle that.” Ryan sighed and flopped onto Jon’s bed. 

In 30 minutes Jon’s bags were packed and in the car and they were on their way to the hospital in Los Angeles, California.


	3. Nail For Breakfast

“Ry. Ryan… Ryan!” Ryan woke up to Jon nudging his shoulder. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness.

“Wh-what? Are we here?” Jon nodded. Ryan looked around and realized they were in a parking garage. 

“It’s about 8 pm. They should still be letting visitors in.” Ryan stretched his legs and stepped out of the car. He grabbed his sweater from the backseat; the late December air was cold on his bare arms. Jon wrapped an arm around Ryan’s shoulders and led him into the main hospital building. 

“Hi, we’re looking for Spencer Smith.” 

“I’m going to need identification from both of you. Mr. Smith requested that only certain people could have access to his room.”

“Of course.” Jon pulled his wallet out and handed the receptionist his ID while Ryan dug his out of his pocket. 

“Thank you. Mr. Smith is in room 723.”

“Thank you so much.” Jon took Ryan’s arm again and led him to the elevator. Ryan reached for the button and stopped. 

“Jon, I don’t know if I want to see them again. I know Spencer is in the hospital and all but...I don’t think I can see them.” Ryan took a step back from the elevators. 

“Listen to me, you can do this. It’s been almost eight years. We have to show them we’re fine, even if we are here to see Spence.” Ryan took a deep breath and nodded, pressing the UP button. 

They stepped off the elevator onto the seventh floor. Ryan looked at the sign and stopped abruptly.

“Rehabilitation ward? Brendon didn’t happen to tell you what had happened to Spencer did he?”

“No...no he didn’t.” Jon went to the desk and asked the receptionist for Spencer Smith again and he pointed them to room 723. 

“He’s on this floor…” They knocked on the door and stepped in. Brendon was sitting on the couch next to the hospital bed, talking quietly to Spencer. He looked up when he heard the two enter. 

“Jon! Ryan! I wasn’t sure if you were actually coming.” Ryan looked at the floor and let Jon talk.

“Of course we came. Spencer is our friend and he’s not well so we came to support him.” Ryan looked over to Spencer. He looked thinner than he remembered. And a lot paler. Ryan made his way towards the bed and looked at Spencer again.

“H-hey. We heard you were in the hospital... are you okay?” Spencer avoided Ryan’s eyes. 

“I’m in a hospital bed with a needle in my arm, how do you think I am.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Sorry.” Ryan’s eyes floated back to the floor. He watched Jon’s feet come towards the bed and stop next to his own. 

“Hey Spencer, been a while, what happened man?” Jon was trying, and failing, at being the peacemaker again. Spencer seemed cold towards the two, which was fair. They hadn’t spoken in years and here were Ryan and Jon waltzing into the hospital as if it were their business what happened to Spencer. 

“You wanna know what happened? I drank myself to death, Jonathan. I started drinking after you left because I missed you. You left with Ryan as if it was nothing to just leave me behind and...and...and…” Brendon placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder, presumably to calm him down. Brendon looked up at Jon and Ryan.

“Spencer got all kinds of messed up. He drank way too much and started getting into drugs.” Ryan’s head snapped up. 

“Spencer, you grew up with me. We lived on the same street, you watched me sleep on your couch for 90 percent of our high school careers because my father did the exact same thing. I haven’t touched a drink in years, and especially not when I’m emotionally unstable. And Brendon,” Ryan turned on his heel to face the younger man. 

“You just let him do this? You didn’t think once to stop him or watch him to make sure he wasn’t doing anything stupid?” His face was red with anger and his voice cracked as he yelled. Jon placed a hand on Ryan’s arm to calm him, but Ryan shrugged it off. 

"This is a hospital, Ryan plea-" 

“You don’t think I tried?” Brendon stood up to defend himself. Ryan recognized this scene. 

“You obviously didn’t try hard enough. My best friend is lying in a hospital bed for the same reason my father was. I watched my father die in front of me from liver failure and you’re going to sit here and tell me ‘well I tried’ I don’t care if you tried.” Tears that Ryan hadn’t noticed yet were rolling down his cheeks. He wasn’t going to leave this time. Something more important was on the line than just a band. This was his best friend’s life. Ryan regretted not speaking to either of them for seven years, but now he was here and he had no intentions of leaving. He had grown and changed and confronting his biggest flaw was the first step he was going to take to show the world that Ryan Ross was a changed man. 

"Ryan...there was nothing I could do. I tried. I know you don't believe me, but I hope you know I wouldn't just let Spencer do that to himself. Not after everything the two of you had been through together. And I want you to know that I asked you to be here to support Spencer, but I also wanted you here to support me. I can't do this alone. Spencer needs you and Jon. And so do I..." Brendon looked as small as ever on the hospital couch. Ryan missed the days where he could fix everything by sitting next to Brendon and kissing his problems away, running his fingers through Brendon's hair and telling him everything would be alright. But reality crashed over him and suddenly he was exhausted. 

"Okay, I think Ryan and I need some sleep. We'll come back tomorrow morning and we can talk some more." On cue, Jon took over for Ryan. He put his arm around Ryan's waist and led him out of the room trying to ignore Spencer's icy stare. Fixing this was going to take so much more than they orginally thought.


	4. Vices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for making you all wait, school got busy, blah blah blah, you don't want to hear my excuses. Without further ado, here is chapter 4!

Ryan and Jon walked to a hotel a few blocks away from the hospital. Ryan was exhausted. All he’d done was sleep and drive until they’d gotten to the hospital, but once they’d left Spencer’s room he felt like he had been running for hours. He collapsed onto the bed as soon as they walked in. All he wanted to do was cry. Of course, he didn’t, he couldn’t do that to Jon. 

Their relationship was a complicated one. It started shortly after the two had left Cape Town, really only sparking when they were on the road for The Young Veins. The two hadn’t meant to get as close as they now were, but with both of them missing their better halves they only had each other to confide in. Jon was warm and nice for cuddling when the nightmares kept Ryan awake. And Ryan was better with words than he knew. Jon liked hearing Ryan sing and watching how passionate the kid really was. In the quiet moments that often fell over the two, they’d find themselves sneaking glances at each other. The relationship itself was never made official. The two didn’t dare talk about it. Nevertheless, it's hard for either of them to deny what's there, silent or not. 

Ryan rolled over when he felt the soft bed sink next to him. 

“He doesn’t look anything like himself.” Jon’s voice was strained, almost like he’d been crying, but not quite. Ryan laid his head in Jon’s lap. 

“He’s going to get better. That’s why we’re here. And like Brendon said, he needs our help. They missed us… I missed them too.” Ryan knew that things couldn’t go back to how they were even if the two did stay. At least, not for him and Brendon. For Jon and Spencer things could change, could go back. 

Jon and Spencer’s relationship had been far less complicated than Ryan’s and Jon’s. Spencer was the one to find Jon when the band was in need of a bassist years and years ago. The two really hit it off when they first met. Spencer practically begged Ryan and Brendon to let the man audition. After a few months of being on the road, Spencer started flirting not-so-subtly. Ryan poked fun at him, but in the end, Jon and Spencer became inseparable. They were just that: Jon and Spencer. Never one without the other. It was good, what they had. It was infinitely better than Ryan and Brendon’s relationship. Their personalities, while complimentary, had the tendency to clash. It was almost like wearing the wrong shade of yellow to suit the shade of purple your date wore. The fighting was incessant. Ryan was never one for yelling until he met Brendon. They worked together as a couple far better than they did as coworkers and that was their downfall. Like most teenagers, they couldn’t keep personal and professional life separate. Their arguments over chord progressions and lyrics would often bleed over into their love life and they would fight for days. Ryan and Brendon would never be able to rekindle what they had. Especially not with Brendon being married. 

Ryan wasn’t sure what he would do if Jon left the way Brendon had. Their relationship wasn’t spoken out loud, nor was it officially a relationship, but Ryan depended on Jon far more than he’d realized before. 

“I just don’t know how to help him.” Jon flopped back on the bed. 

“We’ll figure something out. And I think just being there for him will help.” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Ryan sat up and looked at the exhausted man. He’d never seen Jon look so ragged, not even when all the boys were touring on two hours of sleep every night. Ryan and Jon had known each other for a long time and the two were really close, but in moments like this Ryan wasn’t sure how he could help Jon. He might be good with the written word, but expressing himself vocally wasn’t as easy. 

“I just want everything to go back to how it was before. Well… maybe with less of the yelling. I just miss a lot of things.” Jon rarely spoke of any time before the split. Usually, it was to spare Ryan, and himself, the pain. Ryan looked away from the man sprawled on the bed. He couldn’t imagine being without Jon. He’d become Ryan’s rock; the only reason Ryan hadn’t gone insane with boredom from his almost monotonous days was beacuse Jon was in his life. 

“Jon…” Ryan didn’t really even want to try to tell the guy how he felt. His voice was so quiet that Jon didn’t hear Ryan over his own musings. 

“But, see I don’t want to go back to how things were though because now I have you and you’re a lot of fun to be around and I wouldn’t trade that for the world. I miss some things I guess, but I think moving forward and trying to rekindle the friendships we all had wouldn’t be a bad start.”

“Jon,” This time Ryan spoke up. Jon stopped and sat up to look at the smaller man. “I don’t want things to go back to how they were because I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life. You are very important to me and Brendon and Spencer are too, but it’s different with us now. I just… I don’t want to lose you.” For the second time that day tears rolled down Ryan’s face. Before Ryan knew what was happening, Jon leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Ryan’s. It took a moment for Ryan’s surprise to leave him and for him to melt into the kiss. It wasn't the first time Jon had kissed Ryan, but Ryan didn't count the first time as official since Jon was drunk when it happened. When they broke the kiss, Ryan gave Jon a confused stare. 

“Ry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think I would leave. I will never leave you okay? You’re my best friend and I couldn’t ask for a better one. I really miss Spencer and I would love to have him in my life again, possibly the way things were before if I could, but not if it meant leaving you behind. I will never leave you.” Ryan just nodded. He knew they needed to have a more in-depth conversation about that, but it could wait. He yanked the blanket out from underneath the two of them and covered them both. Ryan curled into Jon’s arms. Jon smiled, leaving the second bed deserted across the room.


	5. Blink Back to Let Me Know

In retrospect, Brendon really shouldn’t have said all those things in Cape Town seven years ago. He just didn’t know how to apologize, so when Spencer was hospitalized for his bad habits Brendon saw it as a blessing disguised as a curse. 

“What do I say to him?” He stared at his phone, turning it in his hands while he sat on the couch across from Spencer. 

“I don’t know… that I’m in the hospital? Give them the address, but don’t tell them why I’m here. It’ll give them more incentive to show up. Like a scavenger hunt from hell.”

“Spen, be serious. I miss them. Don’t you want to see-” 

“No, I don’t. In fact, I’m not quite happy that you’re using me as an excuse to apologize to your boyfriend and get him back. I’m more upset that you didn’t ask if that was okay, and I’m twice as angry that you’re inviting Jonathan when you know for a fact that I don’t want to see him, let alone think about him. I’m not happy about this at all in general so no, I do not want to see Ryan and Jonathan.” Spencer’s outbursts weren’t uncommon these days. Brendon just sat quietly and waited for him to be finished and then typed out his message to Ryan. 

Spencer’s mood swings were a side effect of the drugs. Brendon knew he really did want to see Jon; he just was angry that Brendon didn’t ask and the detoxing had him in a bitchy mood all the time. A few minutes later Brendon’s phone lit up with a message from Ryan.

“We’ll be on our way in a few hours. It’ll probably take around two days to drive to LA. See you soon. - Jon”

A message from Ryan’s phone that is. 

“They’ll be here in two days. Please, just… humor me I guess…” Brendon laid back on the couch and fell asleep the moment his eyes shut. 

 

***  
Spencer was exhausted when Ryan and Jon left that night. He hadn’t done much talking, but the emotional toll it took on all four of them weighed heavily. He fell asleep with ease. 

The dream was the same every night. Ryan and Brendon shouting back and forth, Spencer clinging to Jon like his life depended on it. It ended the same way no matter what choices Spencer made. Jon took Ryan’s side and instead of trying to calm Brendon down and make them all talk it out he ran after Ryan. Spencer never saw him again. He knew bad dreams were a side effect of the detox, but he wished it was just axe murderers and monsters. These dreams of Jon and Ryan were too real and they scared Spencer more than the drugs ever did. Two days wasn’t a lot of time to prepare for seeing the man Spencer had once loved with all his heart. Okay, the truth was that Spencer still loved Jon more than anything, but he was with Ryan and there was nothing he could do but scream out and hope Brendon heard and woke him up from the nightmare. 

The cold hand on Spencer’s shoulder roused him from his dark dreams, but it wasn’t Brendon this time. It was his fiancée, Sarah. She was a sweet girl who didn’t deserve to be dragged into their drama. Spencer had always felt bad for her, or at least he’d started to when Brendon told her about Ryan and what happened. 

“Spencer, are you okay? You were screaming. I didn’t know if I was supposed to let you wake up on your own or if I should’ve woken you up…” She trailed off, seeming nervous and on edge. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Usually, Brendon wakes me up when the dreams get bad. Where did he go?” 

“Off to meet with Ryan and Jon. He said they were going to discuss some things over lunch. He’s bringing me back a sandwich. I can text him to bring you one if you want?” 

“That would be nice actually, yeah…” 

 

***

 

Brendon was cool, calm, and collected. He was fine, he was breathing, and this wasn’t going to be the end of the world. Ryan and Jon would be there soon and they would talk and things would all be just fine. He would apologize and then- 

“Hey, Brendon!” His thought was cut short by Jon’s voice cutting through the bustle of LA at 9 am. He wasn’t ready for this. He was going to throw up on this table right here, right now. 

“Hey guys, how are you?” 

“Oh, we’re good. Just got a little lost on the way here. Sorry about that.”

“No, no you’re fine. I just got us all waters and I got Sarah a sandwich to go. I’m not very hungry, but you guys can get whatever you want, my treat for coming all the way out here.” 

“You don’t have to do that, but thank you. And I heard about you and Sarah on the radio the other, congratulations, man. Do you have the wedding pictures yet?” Brendon choked on his water and laughed a little bit to cover it up. Ryan’s face was stone cold. He looked almost pissed that Jon had brought Sarah up at all. 

“Um, no we don’t have any wedding pictures...that would require a wedding to have taken place.” Jon’s face turned bright red and he backpedaled.

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought the radio had said you were married, I must’ve misheard it. My bad. Congratulations anyway.” 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s an honest mistake. So what about you two? How have you been, it’s been awhile since we last talked.”

“We’ve been doing alright. Mostly keeping to ourselves, but things have been good.” Jon trailed off. Ryan still looked like he wanted to kill someone. Probably Brendon. He didn’t blame the guy. 

“I just want to start by apologizing to you Ryan. We were teenagers and I should never have handled the situation the way I did. And Jon, I’d like to apologize to you too. You were just trying to calm everyone down and I took that as a sign that you were against me or something and I just feel awful about it. And I want to thank you for coming and seeing Spencer even though I screwed up.” The silence dragged on. It had become almost unbearable until Ryan finally looked up at him and spoke with nothing but cold-heartedness.

“We didn’t come here for you. We came to support Spencer.” He then stood up and walked away leaving Brendon and Jon both in shock.


End file.
